Truth-or-dare
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: Kaname and Zero join in a game of truth or dare and are dared to kiss. How cliché, I know. Written for Love332. Enjoy!


Zero wandered over to the group of Night class and Day class students grouped together in a circle on the ground and sat down in between two of them.

"Zero! Awesome timing! We're gonna play a game of truth-or-dare, you in?" Yuuki's voice sounded over the loud chatter of the group. _Truth-or-dare, huh?_

"Sure. Is Kuran playing?" He asked, curious for no apparent reason. Zero remembered the last time he had somehow got himself into this game. Kaname had got himself into a mortifyingly embarrassing situation in which he had to kiss Takuma. He had liked seeing another side of the pureblood, however well said pureblood had handled the situation.

"Yep! He's just coming." Yuuki replied. Zero's earlier confidence about Kaname turning up somehow dissipated, and he glanced around nervously. Just when he thought his heart couldn't possibly beat any faster, Kaname appeared and seated himself on the grass beside the hunter.

"Good morning Kiryuu-kun." He greeted nonchalantly, as if talking to your crush was as simple as "Good morning." Zero nodded in return, his mouth suddenly dry and unwilling to open. _Everything is escalating so quickly! First I'm excited to see Kuran, now I'm… only so nervous I can't even speak! Wah! He's so close! Maybe I should go…?_ But Zero stayed right where he was, and if anything leaned a little closer to Kaname.

"Alright everybody! Let us begin! Yuuki announce, followed by, I'll start." the game progressed pretty smoothly, each taking their turn at being embarrassed and laughing at someone else's embarrassment. But Zero didn't really concentrate on what was happening until Kaname got truth-or-dared. And chose dare. Then he snapped his head up and returned to reality.

"Okay now… let me think, it was Takuma who was going to dare the pureblood, how about… ah I know. Nothing better than a little revenge is there?" Zero gulped.

"You will have to kiss someone here. But I'm being nice, so I'll let you choose." the hunter wondered what Takuma's definition of nice was. Kaname glanced around the circle of people and smiled softly at Yuuki who was blushing and looking his way. Then turned to the boy sitting next to him.

"Ah wait one more thing! Takuma interrupted, it's an open-mouth kiss. And has to be romantic." Kaname scoffed.

"Are you actually trying to destroy my pride, Ichijou? Remember who I am compared to you. But fine, I have no objections." he finished, sighing.

"Hmm. I think you mean no _other_ objections, Kaname-sama." Aido intervened and Takuma laughed.

"Hanabusa, Ichijou." Kaname warned and both of them froze.

"So? Get on with it." Ruka ordered and the pureblood scowled.

"Yes yes. Don't rush me." he looked around at everyone again, but more carefully this time, despite knowing exactly who he was going to choose. Yuuki was blushing even more this time, but Kaname barely even ganced at her. She was just a sister to him, nothing else at all. And the fact that she could love her own brother mildly disgusted him. Kaname looked up at Takuma expectantly, as if to say "If you're going to interrupt me you better do it now", and upon seeing the blond slink away slightly, turned back to the hunter at his side.

"Zero, may I kiss you?" the whole group went silent. Everyone there wanted to be kissed by the pureblood, and yet he was choosing a level-D hunter? And who, on top of everything, was a male? Zero nodded very slightly and felt himself blush. Kaname placed his hand and the hunter's pale cheek and smiled softly, the most wonderful smile Zero had ever seen. Then their lips touched gently. At first it was a sort of greeting kiss, as if they were feeling out each other's lips. A few fangirls squealed happily, and Kaname couldn't help but notice that Yuuki did too. He gasped as the pureblood's tongue teased his bottom lip and the other took that opportunity to slip in. It was the most heated moment that Zero had ever felt in his entire life. He suddenly began to wish that he was alone with Kaname. A pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him in close, and their bodies pressed flush against each other. He didn't even try to battle for dominance with the pureblood, just sank deeper and deeper into the moment of bliss. And suddenly ran out of breath. Kaname noticed this and pulled away slightly, Zero collapsing against his chest and trying to regain his breath. Still none of the other group members had said anything.

"So, was that romantic enough for you, Ichijou?" Kaname asked sarcastically to the blond, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Well now, I think our little game of dare has turned into matchmaking." Rima commented and Zero blushed even more profoundly.

"Well, what do you think, Zero? I think she might be right." the pureblood admitted.

"Y-yeah. I think so too. Wait does that mean we're a couple now?!" everybody laughed at Zero's naiveness.


End file.
